


Time & Sweets

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Late night reading and treats.
Relationships: Leo/Lysithea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Time & Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 12/how big the hourglass, how deep the sand

"You're still here." 

"So are you," Lysithea replied. She wasn't surprised to see Prince Leo in the Order's vast library, despite the time. "Besides, I'm not needed elsewhere. This is the best use of my time." 

"I wasn't disagreeing," Leo set down a pair of books and pulled out a chair on the other side of the thick, dark table she'd staked out. His presence didn't bother her. They'd taken to sitting together and sometimes talking. Their interests aligned, in general, and Lysithea had certainly learned a few things from him. She was also rather sure she'd taught him a thing or two. 

Still, mostly they talked about what they were reading, and little else. There... wasn't much reason for getting too attached, considering they were from different realms and would need to return to those realms. 

If she even made it that long. 

After everything, there was a chance that _Askr_ might be where her time ran out. That was a chilling thought that Lysithea had no interest in dwelling on. 

Unfortunately, if a solution was to be found among the stacks, she'd yet to get even a lead. 

That did not mean she'd stopped looking. 

"Did you eat dinner?" 

Lysithea looked up and over at Leo. Of course he hadn't seen her. He was always with his family and retainers, doted on. She... had darted in to grab a plate and then back out, to sit in the courtyard and read where it was quiet. 

"I did." She eyed him. What an odd question. He'd never been concerned like this before. 

"Did you get dessert? I grabbed two..." 

Lysithea's eyes went wide as Leo produced a bundle wrapped in waxen paper. Inside were fat, iced buns. 

"I think they're left over from breakfast, but--" 

"I'll have one," Lysithea said quickly, reaching. "Th-thank you." 

She did not miss Leo's smile. Nor could she help smiling back. 

"I thought you might have missed them," Leo replied. "Ah, um, you're welcome." 

For a moment, there was silence as Lysithea ate and then wiped her fingers on the cloth that Leo offered. 

"You could eat with me tomorrow?" he questioned, his voice a bit softer. "So... you don't miss dessert, I mean." 

That would cut into her reading, but it might mean sweets. And it would be a chance to get to know a little more about Leo, even though... But... 

"Yes," Lysithea said. "I think I have time for that."


End file.
